What is the area enclosed by the region defined by the equation $x^2+y^2+10x+24y=0$?
Explanation: We complete the square on the quadratic in $x$ by adding $(10/2)^2=25$ to both sides, and complete the square on the quadratic in $y$ by adding $(24/2)^2=144$ to both sides. We have the equation  \[(x^2+10x+25)+(y^2+24y+144)=169 \Rightarrow (x+5)^2+(y+12)^2=169\]We see that this is the equation of a circle with center $(-5,-12)$ and radius 13. Thus, the area of the region enclosed by this circle is $\pi \cdot 13^2=\boxed{169\pi}$.